Seiyuu Anarquía
by Hukarovi Yanoki
Summary: Reune a varios personajes de diferentes series que tiene en comun un singular detalle... comparten las mismas voces.


Un Justicieros/Fushigi Yuugi/Marmalade Boy/Gundam Wing/Oh! My Goddess/Neo Genesis Evangelion/Ranma ½/Nuku Nuku Crossover: 

**SEIYUU ANARQUÍA**

_por Jeffrey " OneShot " Wong_ su e-mail es jeff.oneshot.wong@juno.com 

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor #1_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Jeffrey "OneShot" Wong te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

©Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.© 

* * *

**Ranma-chica: **Hey Rina Inverse. 

**Rina: **¿Qué? 

**Ranma-chica: **¿Alguna vez notaste que nosotros sonamos casi identicas? 

**Rina: **¿Qué? 

**Ranma-chica: **Nuestras voces. Suenan igual. 

**Tamahome: **¿Eso que? Al menos ustedes dos parece como si pudieran tener voces similares. Yo por mi parte, mi voz suena como la de Hiro Yui aquí. 

**Hiro: **Como si realmente me importara. 

**Tamahome: **¿Ustedes lo vieron? Nosotros sonamos exactamente igual. 

**Rina: **Estas en lo correcto. 

**Hiro: **(Mirando a Hotohori) Lo juro, si tú eres Zechs... 

**Hotohori: **Yo no soy él. Así qué si me oigo como él. Eso no significa nada. 

**Hiro: **Aun pienso que tu eres Zechs en disfraz. 

**Hotohori: **Y un guapo disfraz, si lo fuera, ¿Correcto? 

**Hiro: **Deberia dispararte, solo para estar seguro. 

**Belldandy: **(Detrás de Hiro) Calma calma, no necesitan pelear ustedes dos. 

**Hiro: **De acuerdo, Kasumi. 

**Belldandy: **Soy Belldandy. 

**Hiro: **(Volviendo el rostro a Belldandy) Oh lo siento. Es solo que- 

**Belldandy: **Kasumi y yo sonamos iguales. Sí, lo note. 

**Anju: **Y no me olviden. Las personas piensan algunas veces que soy tú o Kasumi también. 

**Kasumi: **Oh cielos. ¿Realmente? 

**Nuku Nuku: **Nuku Nuku pensaba que su voz era unica. ¿Sueno como Ranma-chica y Rina inverse? Esto es tan extraño. 

**Hotohori: **Y no olviden a esa chica de pelo azul corto, Rei. Yo la e oído hablar unas pocas veces y ella también se oye como Ranma-chica, Nuku Nuku y Rina. 

**Rei: **... 

**Ryoga: ** ¿Eso qué? Yo sueno como el Guía de Jusenkyo. 

**Guide: **Usted esta en lo cierto, señor. Nosotros nos oimos identicos. 

**Ranma-chica: **Hey, Guía de Jusenkyo, di 'Yo, Ryoga Hibiki, soy un pervertido' (Cierra sus ojos) 

**Guide: **Yo, Ryoga Hibiki, soy un pervertido. 

**Ryoga: **¡¡¡Hey, deja de hacer eso!!! 

**Ranma-chica: **Bwjajaja.(Abriendo sus ojos) Rayos, con mis ojos cerrados, realmente pense que fue Ryoga quien lo dijo. 

**Hiro: **Rayos, tu risa es justo como la de Rina. 

**Tamahome: **Tienes razon. 

**Ranma-chica: **... 

**Hiro: **Sí. Especialmente cuando Ranma-chica trata de reirse de modo lindo. Él suena especialmente como Nuku Nuku. 

**Ryoga: **Rina, di 'Yo, Ranma Saotome-' 

**Rina: **Nunca en tú vida, bobo. Yo no voy a hacer bromas de alguien con la misma linda voz que yo tengo. 

**Ranma-chica: **¡¡¡Mi voz no es linda!!! 

**Rina: **Sí, lo que tú digas. Tú suenas exactamente igual a mí, y yo creo que tengo una linda voz, sin mencionar un cuerpo excelente. 

**Ranma-chica: **Pero necesitas que tus pechos crescan un poco más grandes. 

**Rina: **¡¿Como te atrevez a decir algo así?! ¡¡¡Bola de Fuego!!! 

Ranma-chica/Kasumi/Ryoga/El Guía de Jusenkyo **[Ranma ½]**  
Rina Inverse **[Los Justicieros]**  
Hotohori/Tamahome **[Fushigi Yuugi]**  
Anju **[Marmalade Boy]**  
Hiro/Zechs **[Gundam Wing]**  
Belldandy **[Oh! My Goddess]**  
Rei **[Neo Genesis Evangelion]**  
Nuku Nuku **[Nuku Nuku]**

¿Porque escribi esto? Bueno, ¿Porque no? Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y reido unas pocas veces mientras lo leias ^_^  
Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus legítimos creadores. Lamento las faltas de ortografía y errores de gramática. 

**_Nota del traducctor #2_**: Si tu has visto "Los Justicieros", "Ranma ½" o la version español de "Neo Genesis Evangelion", sabras que Rina, Ranma-chica y Rei no tiene la misma voz, entonces porque en este fanfic dicen que sus voces son iguales, además de otros casos en este y en el fanfic de "Cuando las personas se conoce". Lo que ocurre es que el autor Jeffrey " OneShot " Wong, los escribio basado en los actores de doblaje de Japon, osea las voces originales, Por eso el titulo "Seiyuu Anarquía", seiyuu es como se les llama en Japon a los actores que dan su voz para los personajes de anime. Y obviamente al traer las series y doblarlas a nuestro idioma, se usan seiyuu locales, osea actores de doblaje mexicanos que no tienes las misma vos que los seiyuus japoneces. Se usa un mismo seiyuu para personajes de diferentes series. Aqui se hace lo mismo un ejemplo Akane Tendo de "Ranma ½" y Ami Mizuno de "Sailor Moon" tienen la misma seiyuu (actor de doblaje) Rosy Aguirre, solo oye con atención y te daras cuenta de otros muy obvios y otros que tu no te imaginabas que tenian al mismo actor dandoles su voz. 


End file.
